hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sing
Sing is a song from Hollywood Undead's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Lyrics Sing, sing, sing just a little bit more, more More than they're asking for, for, some of us never change But we can give, give, give just a little bit Live, live, live just a little bit And love, love, love just a little bit more It's all that we're asking for It's all that we're asking for Oh, just a little bit more It's all that we're asking for Oh, just a little bit more My friend, my friend Is it breath you're holding in Or the questions from within? Do they end as they begin? Oh, my heart, my heart Is it left out in the dark? Is there light after the start Like the clouds after they part? No, the end, the end Is it written in the sand? Is it slipping through your hands Like a dream that never ends? So my friend, my friend Are the walls still closing in Time and time again? These are words from a broken friend Sing, sing, sing just a little bit more, more More than they're asking for, for, some of us never change But we can give, give, give just a little bit Live, live, live just a little bit And love, love, love just a little bit more It's all that we're asking for It's all that we're asking for Oh, just a little bit more, It's all that we're asking for Oh, just a little bit more The stutter in the static, it's the voices of the attic It's the pitch inside the panic and the voices of the manic (Oh...) I just want a minute here And after sixty seconds I swear that I will disappear Yeah, you know that I'm a liar And I wanna live forever and I wonder why I'm dying (So...) Like the bottom of a dream I was running for the sky, I forgot the in-between It's so hard to understand that there's meaning in a man And it's lost inside the love that I guess I never had But we're all a simple chance, holding on with gentle hands We're as simple as a symbol, let me slip into the past Before I ever let go Bad things are getting better so my daughter has a little hope That's the meaning of a memory That there were better things, better dreams, and a better me Sing, sing, sing just a little bit more, more More than they're asking for, for, some of us never change But we can give, give, give just a little bit Live, live, live just a little bit And love, love, love just a little bit more It's all that we're asking for It's all that we're asking for Oh, just a little bit more, It's all that we're asking for Oh, just a little bit more Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Oh, oh Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - clean vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - clean vocals ;Additional *Griffin Boice - bass, engineering, guitar, mixing, percussion, piano, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *This song was recorded and mixed by Griffin Boice at The Beat Suite in Hollywood, California. Category:2015 Category:Songs Category:Day of the Dead Category:Bonus tracks Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Clean Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Griffin Boice Category:Produced by Griffin Boice